The Replacement
by Sgt.S.Pepper
Summary: Freddy feels like its all over, and time to throw in the glove. But when Candyman discovers the reasons to Freddy's pain, is it too late to save him from the demons trying to erase him?
1. A kill before it starts

This is my first attempt at writing a multi-chaptered story for A Nightmare on Elm Street. I've written them for my original works, but this is my first attempt for this, so enjoy :D Let me know if its alright or what. And also, I sadly do not own Freddy sniff sniff... or any of the other horror dudey characters in later chapters... lemme know if more is wanted, thank yah :D  
  
"One, two, Freddy's coming for you  
three, four, better lock your door  
five, six, grab your crucifix  
seven, eight, better stay awake  
nine, ten, never sleep again..."  
  
"No!" screamed Elizabeth as she scrambled up the stairs. "Please!" she howled as she tripped on the last step, but refused to stop, instead now crawling along the ground as fast as possible. She felt the carpet burn away at her knees and palms of her hands. She had felt carpet burn before, but this was crazy! She threw herself against a wall, breathing heavily and taking a few quick looks around to make sure she wasn't followed. She then quickly inspected her palms and knees and yelped in horror at the sight of her bloody and blistering skin. She tried desperately in vain to wipe her hands off on her pants, but instead only succeeded in popping blisters and causing fresh new flows of blood and puss to withdraw from the infected areas.  
"No...no..." she began babbling in between sobs. "Why me? Please, find someone else, please! There must be at least one other person sleeping! Go to them, please!" She cradled her small frame up in a ball as she wept into her arms, steering clear of letting her tears touch her burns. Her night gown hung off her 14 year old body and her long black hair trailed over her shoulders and into her face.  
Silence now gaped from every corner of the room, which left Elizabeth unaware if this was a good thing or bad. She raised her head and scanned the room, hoping to notice if there was anything hiding. But it looked so warm, comfortable and loving, it was her house after all! But why was she so useless and weak in her own house in her own dreams? She always thought the house was her source of strength, with all its love inside. But why was she caught in this nightmare in her own cherished safe haven? This definitely seemed like one of Krueger's scams, to torment her and torture her. And he was doing a damn good job of it too!  
More whimpers came from little Elizabeth as she waited for that strike with those huge claws that would send her away forever. The unlikely chance of her survival sunk to an all time new low, and she was slowly coming to terms with the fact that she was about to die, but that didn't mean she wanted to.  
"Elizabeth..." came a voice. Elizabeth tilted her head up to see at the far end of the hallway stood the one person who could make everything better. Mama.  
"Mama?" asked Elizabeth with some hope. "Mama, is that you?"  
"My Elizabeth?" the lady asked as she rushed down the hallway to greet her child.  
Elizabeth stood up and mother and daughter embraced, no signs of letting go evident.  
"Mama! I thought I would never see you again!"  
"I did too Elizabeth! I heard crying from your room and I must have fallen asleep because when I walked out, a terrible man with a burnt face and long sharp fingers came at me! I thought I was done for as I ran for my life, but I lost him! And now I have found you! My child!"  
They both hugged again tightly as they stepped softly down the hallway, hoping to make no noise that may awake the burnt man. Elizabeth had no clue what they were going to do, but apparently mama did, so she followed, feeling a safeness in her heart that maybe she was going to get out of this alive. Just maybe.  
They reached the end of the hallway, about to open the door when a loud crash and bang came from behind and Elizabeth's mother twisted the door handle and swung open the door, rushing her and Elizabeth in and shutting the door hard.  
"That must have been him! It must have! Quick, we need to get out of this house!" Mama rushed to the window of what seemed to be someone's bedroom and fiddled with the window lock. To her luck, the window flew up and she took Elizabeth's hand and helped her up on the ledge.  
"But mama! It's a two-story house and it's a long way down! I can't just jump!" cried Elizabeth as her mother struggled to force her out. Suddenly, the door began smashing hard against the frame as someone was obviously trying to get into the room. Mama tried harder to push Elizabeth out, and Elizabeth tried harder to not move.  
"Mama please! I'm scared! I don't want to fall!"  
"Do as I say, now! Get out!" roared her mother.  
Elizabeth's eyes brimmed with tears. "But mama, you're scaring me!"  
"I don't mean to scare sweety! But he will come in any minute! Please, go!"  
Elizabeth look down at the height. It was so high, she would never survive the drop! And there was no ledge she could step down on to, just one big drop.  
At that moment the door swung was torn down, snapping off its hinges. Elizabeth and her mother both spun to see the horrible and frightening sight of nothing at all.  
Silence engulfed the room as no one stood at the door, and no movement was made, just blankness. Elizabeth jumped slightly as the silence was then broken.  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." said her mother clicking her tongue and turning to look at Elizabeth. "What a disobedient little beast you are!"  
Elizabeth's mouth hung open as tears fell freely. But her mother didn't stop there, now turning her body around to completely face the young girl.  
"I'm your mother! You didn't listen to mummy! You've been VERY bad! I'm disappointed in you!" the voice came from her mother's mouth, but it was anything but her mother's voice. Instead, the deep sound of a male voice rung through her ears.  
Freddy.  
"If you are you, then who was at the door?!?" screamed Elizabeth in fear.  
Freddy rolled his eyes. "Look at me! Do I look like me? No! I look like your fat-assed mother!" Freddy then turned around, sticking his fingers in his mouth and whistling a sharp whistle.  
The nothingness of the door way was then replaced with the body of Freddy.  
"What a handsome fella'!" said Freddy, still stuck in the lady's body. "I'd like you to meet my body! My body, I'd like you to meet our next victim!"  
Elizabeth gasped.  
Freddy rolled his eyes. "Well, obviously once I get back into you!"  
Suddenly, Elizabeth's mother's body collapsed to the ground, crumpling in on itself as if it had no bones, just a leather shell. Elizabeth screamed at the sight as the body of Freddy stepped forward.  
"Damn... that lady was fat... And I don't just mean fat, I mean fat fat! Like, the chick was huge! I could barely do anything in fear that if I move too fast, the ankles would crack under the fat! I felt suffocated! Bloated! Just so... fat!"  
Freddy then proceeded to hug himself, a little grin appearing n his face like a ten year old boy. "I love me!" he cackled, then as fast as ever before, he unwrapped his arms, grabbed Elizabeth's shoulder and spun her around so her back was shown to him. Elizabeth howled as Freddy pierced his glove into her back and dug upwards so the knives came back out again inches up from the first cut so he had a good hold of her.  
Elizabeth squirmed and screamed in pain, trying to throw her arms back and unhook herself from Freddy's painful grasp, but instead she cried out again as she felt her body be ripped backwards as if Freddy was preparing for a throw.  
Freddy looked at the open window. "Awww! No fun!" and with his free hand, he brought the glass pane down and locked it good and tight with a wave of his hand.  
"Now, we don't want any bad people to come in during the night, do we?" he asked Elizabeth in a mock playful tone. "However, we do need to take the trash out!" And with that, Freddy pushed Elizabeth forward hard and fast, causing her to go head first through the glass window, slicing at her skull, throat and face. Her body slipped away from Freddy's glove and free fell down to the earth below. Freddy watched in amusement, hoping to answer that age-old question, "Do people go BANG or SPLAT when they fall from a great height?"  
After learning that people do go bang with a little splatter at the sides, Freddy turned and walked off in the opposite direction, stepping over the body of 'mama'.  
"Seems like my lucky night..." whispered Freddy with a smile. "Another dreamer..." He stepped eagerly forward to catch his kill, when a sharp pain hit him in the chest. He felt his body collapse, holding himself up at the moment seemed too painful and way too much work. Instead, he lay there, pleading for the pain to subside as he grabbed at his chest with his glove- free hand.  
"What the-"before he could finish his gasping query, he felt another sharp pain hit him and his body heaved upwards as Freddy let out a cry and fell back down in a heap.  
This pain was terrible! It was like nothing he had ever felt before! Not even his own burning alive- experience compete with this pain, he felt his chest exploding and himself drowning. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling his body go limp and weak as he was engulfed in blackness. Nothing. Purely nothing. 


	2. To miss is always a bitch

Freddy had been lying there for at least 10 minutes, now awakened but unmoving. He just didn't have the energy to do anything, not even open his eyes. He didn't know how long he had been out for, but even though he was awake now, he still didn't want to get up.  
"I know you are awake." Came the voice of a figure standing above Freddy's curled up body.  
"Jus..." began Freddy, his voice weak and tired. "...leave me alone..."  
"Open your eyes up." Came the voice again, familiar to Freddy.  
"Go away!" growled Freddy to the best of his ability.  
Freddy then felt two arms come under his and pull him up on his feet, forcing Freddy to open his eyes. If he had the strength, he would have thrown a good couple of punches into this guys head, but he was having enough trouble keeping his eyes open.  
"Why can't you leave me alone?" asked Freddy with a whine as his arm was thrown over the person's shoulder for him to lean on. "Leave me alone!"  
"Freddy..!" started the voice again, before a large sigh escaped their lips. "Just... never mind. Shut up and do as you're told." And the figure began walking, pretty much carrying Freddy completely apart from his two legs dragging along the ground.  
"You're such..." Freddy coughed, interrupting his speech. "...a pussy!"  
"I'd watch yourself if I was you, if you don't want a hook in your gut!"  
Freddy groaned, his head falling to the side. "Just put me down!"  
"Freddy, you are such an idiot!" yelled the dark skinned man with a hook for a hand as he dropped Freddy to the ground.  
"Just fuck off Candyman!" cried Freddy as he felt the dull throb increase slightly with his fall, causing him to roll onto his side, clutching himself and shutting his eyes tight.  
The Candyman sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked rhetorically.  
"Nothing!" growled Freddy again. "I don't want your help, I don't want anybody's help! I can deal with this myself!"  
Candyman sighed again. "You can't deal with this yourself. You may not care about the keeping the system healthy, I do! If something happens to you and kids start dreaming freely with no worries, then the system is screwed! I'm here to help you! So why don't you get off your high horse for 5 minutes so I can keep your stinkin' face existing!"  
Freddy replied with nothing and spot of fear hit Candyman, unsure if he was just sleeping or was gone.  
Suddenly, Freddy stirred and slowly pushed himself up and dusted himself down. He glared at Candyman.  
"I told you I didn't need your help. I'm fine!" Freddy turned and walked off in his own direction, leaving Candyman alone and frustrated.  
"He is such a...." Candyman growled. "Such a bastard son of 100 maniacs!"  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Mummy!" screamed little 5 year old Timmy as the big burnt man chased him down the hall to his preschool room. He pushed open the door and ran in, hiding under one of the tables and shivered as he watched the door open and a pair of dirt brown shoes stood posing in front.  
One foot began to tap, as if waiting for an explanation from a naughty child.  
"Ti-mmy!" came the voice of the evil burnt man. "Timmy, come out and we can play games and eat ice cream forever and ever!"  
Timmy buried his head in his arms. He didn't want to listen. He didn't want to hear the bad man.  
"TIMMY!" growled the man in a much deeper and threatening voice. "I'm going to string you up to the roof and beat you like a fucking piñata!"  
"My mummy says you're not real!" screamed Timmy.  
"My mummy says YOU'RE not real!" retaliated Freddy. It was obvious Freddy had confused the child as everything fell silent and Freddy rolled his eyes waiting for the kids' comeback.  
"My mummy told me not to listen to you!" cried the child back.  
"Your mummy told me the condom broke, then out-the-fuck you came!" Freddy roared back, once again confusing young Tommy.  
Freddy rolled his eyes, bent down and grabbed the kid by his ankle, tearing him out from under the table. Timmy squealed and kicked, trying to free himself from the bad man's grasp, but Freddy threw the kid against the wall, ripping down drawings and pictures hung on the wall. Timmy's eyes filled with tears and he crawled back into the corner hoping to hide.  
Freddy stalked over to him. "Yah know what else your mummy told me? She said bad kids deserve bad punishment! And you..." he shook his head. "You deserve a good beating from Mr Glove!"  
Freddy swung his arm back about to tear open the boys face when his body fell to the floor and he clutched at his chest as he felt it almost tear in two. The boy stared back in horror as Freddy rolled onto his side, eyes tightly shut and face squinting from pain. Timmy, not knowing any better, crawled over to Freddy and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Are you ok mister?" he asked in a tiny voice, before Freddy rose his head and roared at him, causing Timmy to scream, stand up and run off, disappearing into a haze of white as he woke up.  
"No!" screamed Freddy. "He was mine! NO!" Freddy was brought back out of his anger fit as the pains continued to get worse and he fell back to the floor and cried out loud.  
"Please stop this! Just stop!" he growled pathetically before a change of his voice was evident to much more of a whimper. "Help..." he strangled out as he let himself go back into that black arena he found himself in much earlier. 


	3. A conversation with a drunk

"Why the fuck should you care about him? He wants to go and do fuck knows what to himself, good! Let him! It ain't bothering me!" cried a small red headed doll as he threw a rock at a dead cockroach lying on its back. It kicked its legs furiously until a large foot came down on it, releasing a small crunching noise. The foot was that of Candyman's who thought it would be best to put the cockroach to rest, not because he was a 'pussy' as Freddy so lovingly put it earlier, but because he knew what it was like to be stuck in between life and death and it wasn't a cheery thing. Better to be dead than alive in such a state.  
"Ruin my fun!" cried the doll, better known as Chucky.  
"Shut up Chucky." Stated Candyman blankly as if he wasn't taking him seriously anyway. Chucky rolled his eyes and toddled off to the other side of the room to play with another half dead cockroach lying on its back.  
"I do not think you need to put this upon yourself Candyman. If he chooses to shun his problems, then so be it. It is only he who suffers." Stated Pinhead who stood in the corner.  
"If he ruins himself he ruins our order here. The system of killings would be destroyed and confusion will run a course!" cried Candyman, throwing his arms in the air.  
"But this is not your problem to deal with, friend. It is his." Stated Pinhead blankly, watching Chuck from across the room kneel down to poke at the cockroach.  
"But I worry about these things." Sighed Candyman. "If I am to bring a mate down here with me, I want everything to seem right in its natural and perfect running order."  
"There is not natural or perfect running order." Said Pinhead standing up tall in front of Candyman. Candyman sighed again.  
"I need to find him. I have to put some sense into his thick skull." With that comment, he left the room, passing the cold and silent body of Michael Myers who witnessed the whole conversation with no word or action at all.  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Another drink?" asked a tall and very boney looking skeleton standing behind a bar. Freddy sat in front, his arms leaning on the table, head bent, 12 empty shot glasses sat around his arms.  
"Same." Said Freddy softly, not wanting anything but another good hard drink.  
The skeleton poured some clear liquid into the glass and placed it in front of Freddy's arms. He scooped up the glass and poured the liquid down his throat, before throwing the glass down as well as his head onto the table.  
"Got problems?" asked the skeleton drying some glass mugs. "Need to talk?"  
Freddy put on a face of pure disgust. "Fuck off." He stated.  
"Mmkay!" said the skeleton unhurt. "I'll leave yer' alone then." He walked off to serve another customer.  
Freddy continued wallowing in his own self pity. It was like he was being dropped hints, hints telling him it was all over, he was getting too old. Maybe it was his heart. It was already as dead as a door knob, but still, maybe it was a sign telling him to rest. Perhaps this killing spree was just a mid-life crisis, and now he was waking the hell up!  
Freddy grumbled more to himself, not realizing the figure taking a seat next to him. It was Candyman.  
"Knew I'd find an alcoholic bum like you here." Said Candyman, nodding at the skeleton bar tender to pass him a drink.  
"Fu-ck... off..." said Freddy, stretching out his words drunkenly.  
"You really are a happy camper." Came Candyman's reply as he gulped down his shot.  
"Camper?" asked Freddy raising his head. "You want a camper, go talk to fucking Jason!"  
"Don't take it literal you unsophisticated bastard." Was Candyman's reply as he ordered another drink.  
"F....uck off..." grumbled Freddy one last time, putting his head back on the table.  
"Listen, I'm not here to put up with your shit! I've dealt with it enough! All I am here to ask you is to watch yourself, be careful! If you get pains, sit the fuck down! Don't go causing more trouble than you are worth because if you mess up your part, you could mess up the rest of ours, understand?"  
There was a long pause of silence before Freddy spoke up. Candyman did not remove his stare once.  
"I rooted yer' mum last night" Freddy stated flatly. "She said I had the body of an acrobat... I never understood her fascination of hanging upside down during sex."  
Candyman smacked Freddy hard on the back of his head before spinning around to take another shot.  
"You're as dumb as a fucking door post."  
"You smell." Said Freddy rolling his face on the table. Candyman rolled his eyes and sat ignoring Freddy, staring into oblivion.  
More silence engulfed the two of them, until Freddy decided to break it.  
"Fuck this shit, I'm going." He began to get up but Candyman pulled him back down.  
"You are not well Freddy, how hard is it for you to understand that?"  
"Get your hand off me!" growled Freddy, pushing him away. "It's over, done with! I've grown out of my mid-life crisis! I'm gone!"  
"Mid-life whatsy now?" queried Candyman, refusing to let Freddy go alone.  
"Fuck off!" cried Freddy, pushing Candyman off his seat and onto the floor. The room stopped their movement and speech, staring at the two as a brawl seemed about to happen.  
Candyman stood up and dusted himself off, his face remaining its usual calm self. Freddy however, rolled his eyes and stormed out, not looking back.  
"Let him go..." said the skeleton taking a hold of Candyman's sleeve. "He will work things out."  
Candyman looked from the bar man to the door where Freddy once stormed out from. Something inside him told him, things were not going to be as easily worked out as he would have liked them to be. 


	4. Getting out

I'm sorry its been so long since Ive posted! Its just that we moved the other day and my computer has been unusable, but I finally put it back together today as well as my DVD drive which my brother was using, so I feel much better. Thank you to everyone for reviewing my story! Next chapter will be up asap I promise! And Im going to write some personal thank yous up too! I would now but its late, Im tired and I have damn school tomorrow ARGH! So enjoy, and I hope you enjoy :)  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"Mum!" screamed Aaron. "Mum! He's here! He's back! I swear! Mum, wake me up!"  
The 17 year old boy kicked at his bed sheets as he pushed himself up to the very top of his bed, trying his hardest to get away from the man standing at the foot of his bed.  
"Mum? Can't you hear me? He's back! He is here! Mum! Mum!" Aaron continued to scream as he stood up in the corner of his bed, back pressed hard against the wall. The man just stood and watched, unmoving.  
"Freddy..." whispered the boy. "Freddy.... MUM HE IS HERE! HE IS HERE! WAKE ME UP PLEASE DAMNIT!"  
Freddy finally made his move, jumping at the child, pressing up close hard to the boy refusing to allow him access to leave. Freddy and Aaron's face were only inches apart as Freddy growled into his ear.  
"If you want to live bitch, grab a hold of me."  
Aaron's face of fear turned to a face of shock and horror. "What?" he asked.  
"Don't fuck with me boy! Do it now!" growled Freddy again, losing patience.  
Aaron quickly reached up, grabbing a hold of one of Freddy's arms, his other arm touching Freddy's shoulder.  
"Now, no funny business asshole!" warned Freddy as quickly his hands turned to fire and burned their way through Aaron's flesh. Aaron screamed in pain, writhing and squirming, releasing Freddy.  
"Hold onto me you dumb shit!" roared Freddy, grabbing Aaron's hands in his own and waiting. Aaron continued to scream and cry out, now desperately clawing into Freddy's palms begging for a release of the pain.  
On the other side, Aaron's mum screamed as she ran into her son's room, watching him hauling himself all over his bed, kicking, screaming in agonizing pain.  
"Aaron!" she cried. "Aaron wake up! It's just a dream! It's just a dream!" In a desperate attempt to wake her child, she slapped him good and hard across the face, causing Aaron to fling himself up out of bed, sweating and sore, but fortunately alive and awake.  
His mother threw her arms around him, thanking the lord for not taking her son yet as Aaron, still in shock, hugged her back. She eventually released him, tears in her eyes, staring into her son's face.  
"It was just a dream, right? Just a dream..."  
"Just a dream mum... just a dream." He repeated in a more definite voice. "Just a dream."  
"That was, but this isn't." came a deep voice from behind as both Aaron and his mother spun to come into eye contact with the fiendish Krueger. They both screamed out, hugging each other tightly.  
"Oh Lord, please help us! Lord! Please hear me!" screamed Aaron's mum holding her son tightly and protectively.  
"Shut the fuck up." Growled Freddy. "I was only passing through."  
He then turned and exited the bedroom, making his way down the stairs and out the unlocked front door.  
Aaron looked up to his mum, who stood in shock alongside of him. "Mum... am I still dreaming?"  
Aaron's mum looked down at him. "I..." she stopped for a minute to think. "I don't know..."  
* * * * * * * * * *  
"That bastard does nothing but cause trouble!" roared Candyman in frustration. "Instead of doing his job and KILLING that kid, he LETS him and his mother LIVE and just casually strolls out of the front door like he owns the place?! The bastard is just asking for trouble, trouble for him and trouble for us!"  
Candyman collapsed into a seat behind him. After the meeting with Freddy at the bar, Candyman made his way back to the room he was in with the various other anti-heroes and once again started his bitching session on Freddy.  
"The man is stupid and under the impression he is having a 'mid-life crisis'! More like a childish tantrum!"  
Pinhead sighed. He had been putting up with Candyman's bitching for way too long, Chucky on the other hand had already fallen asleep on the cockroach, joined by Michael Myers who was on the verge of drifting off, but continued to awake with the sudden yelling of Candyman as he would start a new sentence.  
"Oh, and you know what else?!" cried Candyman.  
"No I don't, but apparently I feel that you are about to tell me, are you not?" queried a bored Pinhead.  
"The bastard is missing! No one can tell where he is! No one knows! He is so annoying! When I find him, I'm going to haul his burnt ass back here and shove some sense into his thick head!"  
"I'm sure you will." Stated Pinhead flatly, prodding his pins with his finger.  
A soft wheezing sound came from Michael as he had now slipped down the wall on his back and sat there on the floor, looking quite dead.  
Candyman sighed again, relaxing back into his chair. "What are we going to do with him?" he asked softly.  
Finally finding a good opportunity to speak his own mind, Pinhead spoke up. "We will do nothing. It is not of our business, it is not of our worries. Our place is doing what we do, not what others do. I will return to the other Cenobites, you will return to your search for a mate and the others will continue with their own duties. Freddy Krueger has his own lessons to learn and he will do so himself. We can not stop just for him." Pinhead slowly rose, turning and exiting the room.  
Candyman sighed, a sense of determination taking over his body. "Sorry Pinhead. I can't sit around and wait for him to fuck up. I HAVE to find him and bring him back."  
"You sound like you're in fucking love with him!" cried a now awoken Chucky.  
Candyman turned to look at Chucky, his eyes full of malice.  
"I suggest you watch your mouth before I mistake it for a fish and hook you up." Stated Candyman, waving his hook around emphasizing his point. He then rose and left the room, leaving Chucky and Michael sitting alone in silence. 


	5. Dr Freddy and Mr Krueger

Ok, next chapter up. This is longer than the last I'm pretty sure, but thank you all for the reviews! Ok, heres my personal thank yous!  
  
AMANDA-KRUEGER- How I enjoy getting reviews from you! You're the bomb! I love you! Did I mention that I loved you? Well I do! :D  
  
ALEXANDREA S- Did I tell you I loved you too? Well I do! Thank you so much for your reviews ^_^ Thank you thank you thank you!  
  
DEMONA TRPLE H- I love you ;) I do, really, I do. LOL thank you so much for your reviews too! You rock! Thank you thank you thank you!  
  
TUESDAY MOURNING- A very special thank you to you as well as your darling bat minion Arboghast! He is very spunky indeed! I love you I love you LOL I think I'm getting rather obsessive eh? Lol, Must calm down Stephy! * silently twiddles thumbs*  
  
METAL MYERS JASON- I agree, Michael Myers kicks ass! My friend is dressing up as him for a short film I am doing for my visual arts major work. Should be good hopefully... you rock!  
  
CRAZYGURLSAM- Don't worry dear, theres more to come! Lots morer I hope, you rock! :D  
  
BOOOONOOOO- Ok... I could handle the bedroom window peeking, but the whole bathroom window peeking is getting ridiculous! You really are starting to scare me now... I think I'm going to have to start putting Freddy on guard at night to watch out for you... You're definitely one to look out for!  
  
And here goes the story... I hope its alright!  
  
"Ah, the old hang out joint." Chuckled Freddy to himself. It was 2am and he had been wandering around aimlessly for about half an hour until he decided that it was no fun being sober. He toddled down to the old bar he used to hang out and pick up whores at, just for a drink or 7. As he stood in this moment of glory, reflecting back on his past life, a large man with an odd and terrible odor approached the mesmerized Freddy. He was much taller than Freddy, much wider too wearing a black leather vest, black pants and boots and a black bandana wrapped around his head like a bad impersonation of Rambo.  
"What d'ya thinkin' yer doin' on ma side of town, eh?" he asked, an obvious slur in his words. Freddy however, took no notice of this, still staring at the building as if he was reliving his old life, playing back all the times he had entered this place and all the times he had exited with a new and even dirtier whore on his arm. Those good old days!  
"I says what yer doin' ere? You's wantin' some trouble from me and ma mateses!" the man was now right up in Freddy's face, his hot alcohol smelling breath finding its way up Freddy's nostrils. Freddy, now distracted from his playbacks, took a step back from the man to look him all over.  
"You're not worth my time." He stated flatly, stepping around the man to make his way into the bar.  
Freddy felt an arm around his waist as he was yanked backwards hard and thrown into a brick wall covered in graffiti. The big biker dude hovered over him, staring down at the small burnt man. He let out a bellowing laugh.  
"You's is all burnt like some shit motherfucka!" He looked down to see the glove of knives.  
"What's you trying to be? That killer-ing guy on the fucking -*incoherent mumbling*- Elm street guy with the big- *incoherent mumbling and laughing* I'd fucken' knock that son of a bitch out with ma bare fists!" He broke out into hysterical laughter. Freddy rolled his eyes, pushing the guy backwards hard making an exit for himself. Once again, the large man pushed Freddy back up against the wall, refusing to let him leave.  
"Where the fuck d'ya think yer goin' bitch?" he snarled at Freddy spraying Freddy with his saliva.  
Freddy wiped the spit from his eye. "I'm going to get a drink, you don't like it?" asked Freddy tilting his head to side.  
"I'm-a sendin' you off ta hell before you gets yourself a drink!" slurred the big man again, grabbing a hold of Freddy's jumper right at the neck.  
Freddy calmly placed his hand on the man's wrist, pulling it off slowly. The man screeched in pain as if his skin was being ripped off the bone.  
"Already been there fucker," said Freddy calmly. "I'm on vacation now!" And with that, Freddy snapped the man's wrist backwards, his bone snapping in place and piercing through the skin. The man howled in pain, letting go of Freddy and helplessly tried to pop his bone back into place in a desperate attempt to stop the pain.  
"You're all the same!" growled Freddy angrily. "All the fucking same!" In a rage, Freddy swung his leg backwards and kicked the man in the stomach. He doubled over, falling to his knees, howling and clutching at both his stomach and wrist.  
"You just can't mind your own fucking business can you?!" screamed Freddy, wildly kicking the man constantly until he was bleeding form every part of his body.  
"I'm so sick of you! So fucking sick of you!" Freddy kicked and kicked, ignoring the world around him like he was in his own little place. The anger, the frustration, it was built up to such a max that he couldn't hold it in. Killing kids seemed like nothing now, all he wanted to do was release his anger and pain on someone who he thought would put up more of a fight than a stupid kid. Obviously this guy wasn't one of them.  
Freddy noticed the man was unmoving as he stopped kicking, dropping to his knees, raising his gloved hand and bringing it down fast waiting to rip out the bastards eye balls. But something suddenly stopped him. He felt his hand fall to his side, limp and unmovable. He felt his own body collapse to the side, and he lay there, sprawled out on the floor. It wasn't his chest that hurt, it was his head, his mind. It felt like something was clawing its way into it, begging for a place amongst his thoughts and memories.  
"Leave me alone!" cried Freddy. He felt so small, so vulnerable!  
"Go away!" he tried his best to scream, but only a whimper was released. He clutched at his head, his chest, trying to scrape out whatever it was in him. Whatever it was trying to get in him.  
Suddenly, instead of falling into the pit of blackness he had met so often, a bright light hit him and he was blinded for a split second. He searched frantically around, in fear someone was near and he wouldn't be ready to defend himself. When the blinding light finally went down, he found himself lying on a fuzzy dark orange carpet. He searched his whereabouts, dark brown walls, an old-fashioned dark red leather lounge setting and a warm fire crackling in the corner. It really would have looked quite warm and cozy for anyone who wasn't burned to death in a fire, so Freddy decided to keep his distance from the blaze. He slowly rose, still searching, waiting for an unwanted and unexpected surprise.  
"I see you're up now." Came a voice from behind. Freddy spun quickly, ready to attack, but withdrew from his murderous spree. Instead he stood there, mouth hung open, gaping at the sight before him. It was... him! Sitting in a large red comfy seat, legs crossed wearing brown trousers much like his own and a white jumper with a black jacket over the top, sat another Freddy. But this Freddy didn't bare the scars the other Freddy bore. This Freddy was alive.  
"What the- who are you?" asked the burnt up Freddy.  
"Who do I look like?" was the copies reply.  
Burnt Freddy raised an eyebrow at the cocky copy. "Don't fuck around cock sucker." Was his only reply.  
The other living Freddy smiled. "Just call me Krueger, it'll save a lot of confusion."  
"What confusion?" asked Freddy.  
"Forget it." Replied Krueger.  
"Who and what are you?" asked Freddy, his nerves beginning to jump around like little jumping beans. He wasn't ready to play 20 questions.  
"I thought it was obvious." Replied Krueger casually.  
Freddy bit his bottom lip in frustration, stepping forward, hand ready to slash the clone, but then held himself back, wanting more answers.  
"I'm not joking here asshole! Ok, let's just say that I already know you, but my question is now WHAT are you?"  
Krueger stood up, wrapping his coat around his frame. "I am you from a parallel universe. Don't start thinking this is some cocky science fiction bullshit! I'm just you taking a different path."  
Freddy growled. "Let me guess, you're a preschool teacher!"  
Krueger laughed loudly. "I think not. I'm just the same as you, but in different form."  
He stepped closer to Freddy, taking a good look over him before nodding his head and smiling.  
"Yep, I'm ready, I think I will like the whole bad ass dream demon bullshit!" he laughed again, leaving Freddy in frustrated suspense.  
"What!" yelled Freddy. "What the fuck are you going on about?"  
Krueger's expression suddenly changed from Mr Cheerful to Mr Serious.  
"Here's the deal. Remember when we got out of prison and those parents tried to burn us alive?"  
Freddy raised his eye brow. "Tried? Look at me you bastard! They DID burn me alive!"  
"Yes..." agreed Krueger. "But as you can see, I am not! That is where we went our separate ways!" Krueger walked back to his seat, sitting down preparing himself for his explanatory story.  
"You see, in my world, I escaped the blaze. I barely got out, but I made it. The parents were under the impression that I was indeed dead. But I was anything but. I continued to kill my children, leading them out to my boiler room. It was so much fun! I just want to live it all over again!" he laughed maniacally.  
"Get to the point asshole." Stated Freddy, obviously getting bored.  
Now it was Krueger's turn to raise an eye brow. "Yes, well I've had my share of screw ups, but that's besides the point. Like I said before, I want to relive it all. And I know you do too. So I'm offering you a deal." Krueger leant back in his chair professionally. Freddy's nose twitched in anticipation.  
"You-" Krueger pointed to Freddy. "And me-" He pointed back to himself. "Swap."  
Freddy rolled his eyes. "What are you on damnit? Swap? What do you mean 'swap'? Stop being so damn vague!"  
"Well if you stopped being such an impatient bastard who won't shut up for 15 seconds so I can EXPLAIN what I mean, then perhaps you wouldn't have to question me so much." said Krueger matter of factly. Freddy grumbled something incoherent to himself.  
"Anyway, back to what I was saying, if we swap places, everything will go back to when the fire was lit. You would escape, I would burn. You re-do all of my kills in your own fun, exciting and loving ways, whilst still being alive, I'll do all of yours burnt. Capisce?"  
Freddy eyed his copy off. There was something he just didn't trust. "Question, if I may ask?" said Freddy politely.  
Krueger waved his hand as if to say continue.  
"Why would anyone in their right mind WANT to be burnt alive?"  
Krueger smiled. "Simple. I want to experience the bliss of holding someone's life in my hands in the place they would least expect it, the place they cherish and look up to as a safe place. In their dreams."  
Freddy still didn't trust the guy, but he understood his desire. Becoming a dream demon was one of the best things that ever happened to Freddy, apart from the many other life treasures like beer and knives. Freddy clicked his tongue in his mouth, thinking. Krueger sat disturbingly patient, making Freddy feel less and less comfortable. Since when was he ever THAT patient? Must be another trait of the parallel universe Freddy, he thought.  
"Come to a conclusion?" asked Krueger with a sickly smile. Freddy felt a little nervous and hesitant, but not wanting to have to keep this tension for any longer than necessary, he spoke up.  
"What do I have to do?"  
Krueger smiled, reaching his arm back behind his seat, pulling out a weapon Freddy knew all too well. The glove of knives. Freddy took this as a sign as he slowly raised his own hand of knives, both identical as if they wore the same one.  
Krueger slowly stood up, walking towards Freddy, knives raised. Freddy did the same. Soon they were only inches from penetrating each other with their knives. Freddy, slightly shocked by his current position hesitantly stepped backwards. The feeling he had that something was not right, something was just so weird and fake flew itself upon him giving him uncomfortable thoughts.  
"I don't think I want to do this anymore. I'm not ready for this." Said Freddy out loud. He didn't care if he sounded like a teenage girl about to give away her virginity to a boy she had only been going out with for a week, he just didn't care. He knew when something was fucked up. And this situation was fucked up!  
But before he could stop anything and turn away, Krueger tightly grabbed his hand wearing the glove, yanking it forward and imbedding it deep within his own flesh. In return, he dug his own glove into Freddy's stomach, causing Freddy to heave and convulse, a cry escaping his mouth as it then filled with blood. Freddy looked up at Krueger, who stood there as if nothing was wrong. Streams of blood dripped from his mouth, but his smile and his eyes seemed to show one hell of a sadistic nature. It was almost as if he was enjoying his death.  
Freddy felt his knees go weak, slowly collapsing, Krueger following him as he fell to his knees. In one last attempt to redeem himself in any pitiful way possible, Freddy looked up at Krueger, spitting out a glob of blood.  
"I hope the burning is as painful for you as it was for me!" Once again, Freddy felt himself lose control and fall back into a black void of nothingness.  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Light. Too much sunlight shone in through the window, stinging at Freddy's tired and sore eyes, but definitely bringing a joyful presence in the room. His soft pillow seemed nice against his face, so he pushed his head in further, hoping to block out the sunlight until a later time when he was completely awake and could appreciate it more, as well as all other noises floating around in the air. Taking advantage of the fact that there were 2 pillows, he dug his head deeply in between them, one pillow to block each ear, and pulled the nice warm blanket up to the back of his neck. Now that he was nice and warm, and once again in the dark, he could fall back asleep again and continue on about that dream that he had with all those wonderful things happening.  
Wait...  
Sunlight bringing a joyful presence into the room?  
The wanting to appreciate the sun?  
Dreams of wonderful things?  
What the hell was going on?  
Where was he?  
What was he doing there?  
And most importantly... WHO was he?  
  
Freddy quickly raised his head, springing out of bed as if he was on fire and looked around in shock.  
"Oh my holy hell fuck..." he whispered to himself. He spun around to find himself looking into a mirror. His hair was messy. A white singlet and blue cotton boxer shorts draped his body, along with one leg wrapped up in a cast. He slowly lifted his singlet to reveal bandages wrapped tightly around his abdomen. He touched it gently with his finger tips and cried out softly in pain. He dropped his singlet and looked back up at his white complexion. White complexion? His skin! It was so... white! Somewhat healthy looking! But wait... why *wouldn't* it be healthy? He couldn't remember anything at all that had happened before waking up... he couldn't remember anything at all period! How he got the cast, why he had a bandage around him, why he woke up in THAT bed, why anything?!?!  
"Fred sweety, is that you? Are you awake?" came a voice from behind the closed door.  
Freddy looked around worriedly. Fred? Was that his name?  
"Umm... I'm err...." Freddy was unable to finish his sentence when suddenly a woman walked into the room, a bright floral dress on, and an apron. Her smile was huge and she carried in a green mug full of soup.  
"Fred sweety! Remember what the doctor said! You shouldn't get out of bed! Now back in!" She placed the mug down and, taking Freddy's arm, led him back to the bed and pulled the covers up to his chest.  
"Sweety, I brought you some nice hot soup!" She reached over and grabbed the mug, placing it on the table next to him.  
"Now, no more getting up out of bed!" she smiled softly and sat on the bed, staring into his eyes. Freddy felt more than a little uncomfortable, this ladies face was familiar, but who she was? He just didn't know. He looked past her to see a dresser in the corner, on top sat a gold photo frame with himself and this lady, holding each other in a loving embrace. Down the bottom read in fancy italic writing, "Fred and Loretta, till death do us part."  
Freddy's mouth hung open. "Loretta?" he said softly.  
"Yes dear?" she asked, a happy tone in her voice.  
The shock was over whelming. The confusion was too strong. So many question, no answers! Freddy couldn't take this. He couldn't take the heavy feeling in his head or chest. He couldn't help but slip his head back on the pillow, his eye lids falling fast against his will as he fell back into that void of darkness he was now starting to call his home. 


	6. Candyman's explanation

"Doctor, are you sure he will be alright?"  
"I'm sure he will be just fine. Just give Mr Krueger a few more days of rest, he will be fit as a fiddle in no time!"  
"Thank you doctor. And I do apologise for the soup incident."  
The sound of a door being gently shut and light footsteps walking was all that rung through Freddy's ears. After his mild slip into unconsciousness, he awoke to the unpretty sight of a 60 or so year old bald man with thick black rimmed glasses staring over him, about an inch away from his face. Out of complete and total shock, Freddy had reached over, grabbed the mug of soup and threw the now cold soup over the hideous alien face staring over him much too close for comfort. Luckily for him, the incident was let go with a light hearted laugh from the doctor as he patted Freddy on the head like he was a 5 year old child. Freddy still felt dirty from such an act.  
A slight tapping at the door awoke Freddy from his state of awe as the door slowly opened to reveal the happy and innocent face of Loretta.  
"Fred, sweety, how are you feeling?" she asked in a gentle motherly tone.  
Freddy shrugged, still confused, mumbling something incoherent. Loretta smiled and entered the room, gently shutting the door behind her and taking a seat on the bed. Freddy just stared at her, waiting for some form of movement or speech. Whether it be to scold him for throwing the soup on the doctor, or even if she suddenly pulled out a hoola hoop of fire and began jumping through it. Anything could at least give him some knowledge of where he was, why he was there and what had been going on before he had woken up the first time.  
"It's quite funny," Loretta started with a small laugh. "When I saw you throw the soup on Doctor Lance, I couldn't help but feel that my Fred was coming back." She smiled softly to him.  
"Coming back?" asked Freddy, the fear or speaking now leaving him. "Coming back from where? Where have I been?"  
Loretta sighed gently. "The doctors at the hospital said your memory might never be the same." She played with the sheets under her fingers, twisting them into knots before pulling at them hard and letting out a loud cry.  
"Oh, why couldn't they have signed those papers properly?! Then he would have never been released and the parents wouldn't have had to come for him!" Tears began to fall freely down her cheeks, her hands moved up fast to cover her weeping eyes.  
"Well..." she sniffed. "I guess he finally got what he deserved. But it shouldn't have been at the expense of harming another life... an INNOCENT one!" She began to sob hard again.  
Freddy sat dumbstruck. Who did what, when and how now? What was this woman going on about?  
Finally, after about another minute of sobs and tears, Loretta calmed herself, wiping the last remaining drops of her sorrow. She swallowed hard, a pathetic smile appearing on her face trying to cover her pain.  
"Well, the important thing is you survived. And I won't ever let anything else bad like that happen to you. Never... now you get some rest dear. I'll wake you when dinner is ready." She stood up and made her way to the door. Freddy jumped in bed.  
"Wait! What were you saying before? Finish it! I don't under-"  
The door was shut and all that could be heard were small footsteps fading away from the door.  
* * * * * * * * * *  
"What do you mean you haven't seen him?!" roared Candyman. "Do you have ANY idea how important this is?"  
Jason shrugged. Candyman sighed.  
'Why didn't I just lock that bastard in a room and throw away the key while I had the chance?"  
"You do realize yelling at a mute will get you absolutely nowhere." stated Chucky in a state of boredom, sitting on the ground.  
"Oh, I know. I'm just practicing for future cases." Candyman fiddled with his coat.  
Jason shrugged. Chucky mumbled.  
"Freddy is such a..." started Candyman.  
"-retard of a man who smells like burnt toast and looks to have small genitalia?" asked Chucky not looking up.  
"I was thinking more along the lines of fool." Said Candyman. "I don't generally think about the size of his... we'll end that conversation there."  
Jason shrugged his shoulders.  
"What's the deal anyway?" queried Chucky. "Why are YOU so worked up about Freddy?"  
Candyman fell silent, as if going into a trance. Chucky watched, waiting for some form of movement or speech.  
"I long for the touch of a woman's hand upon my own. The desire to live in this place of sin, against all holy ethics, with a mate of whom I will connect with, whom will bring me pure bliss and happiness and I do the same for her." Candyman cleared his throat. "Everything has a set running order. The living have a set running order, as do the dead, as do the vengeful and spiteful- the souls of the restless who will not find peace until they have blown out the flame lit under them giving them the need, the hunger, the power to take the life of a living being. Unknown to many including yourself, we have a set running order, what we are experiencing right here, right now. No matter how confusing and nonsensical it may seem, we all have a place doing what we are doing."  
Candyman paused. Chucky glared at him in suspense.  
"SO?!" he yelled.  
Candyman took a deep breath before erupting. "That fool of a man has a duty and with him leaving like this, he is screwing everything up for the rest of us! If I am to bring a mate here, I want to bring her to a world with a set running order, everything working perfectly and in time! And with him gone, everything is not working perfectly or in time! That's why he keeps coming back from the dead! That's why he has the capability to resurrect himself! Because he has a duty to continue and with him leaving us hanging high and dry now, he is messing everything up for the rest of us!"  
Candyman cleared his throat, straightening himself up and fixing any messed area of clothing. Chucky snorted loudly and burst into laughter.  
Candyman glared at him. "And WHAT is so funny, doll?"  
Candyman shot glances between Jason and Chucky.  
Jason shrugged.  
Chucky snorted.  
"You sound a little obsessive, don't you think? It's not like its really going to matter!"  
"You have no idea!" growled Candyman. Chucky lowered his boisterous laughter to a mere chuckle.  
"And how do you know all this, eh?" asked Chucky raising an eyebrow.  
Candyman sighed, frustrated. "Never mind."  
Chucky shrugged his shoulders, turning his attention away from Candyman to something else. "Meh, I doubt I would be really interested anyway."  
"You may be interested to know that Freddy has returned."  
Candyman, Chucky and Jason all turned to see Michael Myers standing in a dark corner.  
"Bullshit! He did not say that!" said Chucky pointing his finger towards the shape.  
"No, but I did Mr Ray." Came Pinhead's voice from behind Michael, as he appeared almost magically behind from the shadows.  
"Now that makes a little more sense." Chucky stated to himself.  
"What do you mean he has returned?" asked Candyman taking a step forward.  
"What did your ears perceive it to mean?" questioned Pinhead.  
Candyman opened his mouth to speak, before shutting it confused.  
"Well, where is he now?" asked Candyman, neglecting the last question.  
"He has left." Stated Pinhead plainly.  
"He what?! You just said he had returned!" cried Candyman.  
"Yes, I did, but he has left again." Stated Pinhead again.  
"Then why.... ARGH! Never mind! Where was he seen?" asked Candyman, almost ripping out his little tiny spikes of hair.  
"1428 Elm." Came Pinhead's calm reply.  
Without any word or notice, Candyman left the room.  
"What's his problem?" asked Chucky rolling his eyes.  
Suddenly, Michael Myers turned his head fast as if sensing something. He spun his body around and walked out of the room leaving Jason, Pinhead and Chucky.  
"What's HIS problem?" asked Chucky again.  
Jason shrugged. Pinhead blinked.  
  
Thank you all for your reviews! I thought I'd just post this up now cuz I'm hoping to write another chapter tonight because its Friday and I don't have anything else to do, but yay! Thank you thank you thank you to everyone! Mwah! By the way, I just want to have a whinge about my school. The computers in the library are so dumb and stupid! I try and get on fanfiction.net and it comes up saying its an inappropriate site! ARGH! Stupid school education board and their damn opinions! Anyway, ciao! 


	7. What happened to me?

Bang. Bang. Bang.  
"Remember!"  
Bang.  
"Remember!"  
Bang.  
"Remember!"  
Smack.  
Freddy collapsed backwards onto the bed. His head spun like a wheel after being thrown down a tall hill, and his forehead turned a bright red. He had spent the last 10 minutes smacking his head on a wall, in hopes of knocking something around in there which would turn his memory back on. Apparently all attempts had failed and all he was left with was a splitting headache.  
"Why am I so thick?" he grumbled to himself, his hand on his head, as he stood up to look himself over in the mirror, groaning in pain but ignoring the sting.  
He looked the exact same as he did before the doctor had come, no changes at all evident except a bright red forehead.  
"I look like I'm wearing a hat..." he mused to himself, before noticing the blood red stain forming on his singlet.  
"I don't think that should look like that..." he said to himself, poking the wound and grunting in pain as he did so.  
"Daddy?" came a soft voice form outside the door.  
Freddy leaped into the air before diving under the covers of his bed and bringing the sheets up to his chin. The door opened slowly to reveal a small girl with ribbons in her hair.  
"Daddy?" came the small voice again from the little girl dressed in a pink dress. Freddy couldn't pin point her exact age, but she looked only to be a toddler.  
The girl dragged her feet across the carpet and climbed up onto the bed to sit next to Freddy. Freddy looked at 'it' like a drowned rat.  
"You're... awfully small..." he said softly. The little girl laughed.  
"Daddy, when are you better?"  
"Daddy, be me?" asked Freddy pointing to himself. The little girl once again laughed.  
"Daddy, I want you to come down and play with me, when you're bedder'." She said in an innocent voice.  
Freddy just stared.  
The girl suddenly jumped up in joy, her face broadening to a huge smile.  
"Daddy, daddy! Look what I made for you!" she squealed, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a folded up piece of paper, and handing it to Freddy. Her face held a look of such suspense towards the dumbfounded Freddy, as he slowly opened the paper to reveal a crayon drawing of what looked to be 3 blurs. Freddy squinted hard to see what looked to be 3 people instead of blurs, a tall one, a medium one and a small one. At the top of the page wrote in messy handwriting, "Dear Daddy!" and the bottom read "Love always Katherine."  
"Katherine?" he asked softly. The little girl's eyes lit up, waiting for a compliment.  
Freddy, realizing her suspense swallowed hard.  
"Umm, yeah, really nice picture you've drawn here."  
The little girl squealed again and jumped onto Freddy, her arms swinging around his neck holding him in a tight embrace. Freddy yelped in pain, but this came unnoticed to the child.  
"Katherine, once you've given daddy his present, come down and help me. Let daddy have some rest." Came a voice from out the door. The child, like an obedient dog, slithered off the bed and gave her 'daddy' one last grin.  
"Bye daddy! Sleep!" And she left Freddy to his silence. He didn't stop staring at the door for at least another 5 minutes before averting his eyes down to the paper still held in his hand.  
First Loretta, now Katherine? What next? A dog named Buddy? Thoughts twisted through his head until the shocking reality of his bleeding side came back into play.  
"Messy shit." He grumbled using the bed sheet to wipe away the blood. "That Loretta is going to chuck a fit."  
"Freddy!"  
Freddy turned his head up fast to see Loretta standing shocked in the doorway, before making a dash to the cupboard and pulling out a bandage and other supplies along with a box of tissues.  
Freddy had turned his attention back down to wiping at his blood until Loretta placed a warm and loving hand on his. Freddy looked up, his face in wonder and confusion. Why would an obviously loving and caring woman like her want to help him so much? What did he do to deserve this? What didn't he do?  
After removing his hands, Loretta lifted the singlet and placed a handful of tissues over the wound, applying pressure.  
"The Doctor said the stitches may rip if you were too active." She said not looking up.  
"Oh." Came the silent response of Freddy, still shocked.  
"You're going to need a new bandage." Said Loretta, spinning around behind her to grab the fresh bandage. After spinning back, before she could do anything else, Freddy took a hold of her hand. She stopped a midst and stared up into Freddy's eyes.  
"Please..." came Freddy's voice. "Please tell me what is going on. I have no memory, nothing..." he whispered. "Please."  
Loretta stared at him, her hand still being held. She took a deep gulp as she slowly twisted her hand from the grip so she was holding Freddy's hand.  
"I'll tell you only if you let me clean your wound at the same time." She whispered back.  
Freddy nodded, releasing her hand completely and sitting back calmly, holding his gaze on her. Loretta began to gently clean the wound, her eyes averted down.  
"His name was Theodore Williams. He was an evil man..."  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Freddy! Freddy! I know you are here, where the hell are you?" yelled Candyman in a strong voice, slamming open the door of 1428. He stormed through rooms, searching, hunting.  
"Where are you?!" he yelled loudly again.  
"What are you doing here?" came a deep growl from behind. Candyman turned around to come in contact with a man, similar to Freddy's physique but much taller. Although coming from an exact copy of Freddy's body, the voice sounded much different and deeper.  
"Freddy?" asked Candyman, weary and untrusting of the man in his presence.  
The man said nothing, instead keeping his glare on Candyman in a frozen stand.  
"Freddy, why the fuck are you messing with everything? Where the hell did you go before? Pinhead told me you were back and then you left again, but I knew you would come back. I'm sick of how you're acting, grow up and do your job."  
Candyman waited for a reply. A joke, name-calling, whatever! As long as something was said. But instead silence enveloped the room and let Candyman out in the cold.  
"Fine! You want to play games, go ahead! Fuck up the system and see what happens to you and the rest of us! I hope you're happy you ungrateful, ignorant..."  
"Candyman, I presume." Said the man with a deep laugh. Candyman froze. Who was this imposter?  
"I was preparing myself for a visit from you, but I assure you, this will be the only one." Came the voice again.  
Candyman eyed him off. "Obviously you aren't Freddy, you mind telling me who you are now and why you're dressed in my dear friend Freddy's attire?"  
The man laughed. "Freddy who?"  
Candyman glared. "Don't fuck around."  
"Who's fucking with who?" asked the man, an annoying tone in his voice.  
"You're asking for trouble aren't you?" Candyman said, trying his best not to snap but sound threatening.  
"Try me bitch!" hissed the man, leaping up to Candyman and pulling an arm back, snapped Candyman in the jaw. Candyman's head went along with the punch, but turned around afterwards to reveal no injury.  
"I thought so." The man replied quietly. "You're one of those tough little monsters aren't you?" And with that, he bared his right-gloved hand, baring 4 knives.  
"What?!" asked Candyman silently before receiving another punch in the jaw, this time much stronger than the last causing him to stumble backwards and grab the side of his face.  
"You ain't seen nothing yet." Growled the man, leaping on Candyman, hands around his throat, pulling him hard to the ground. Candyman fell in a heap, and quick thinking, he dug his hook into the imposter's side.  
"Oh, you meany!" he giggled, before releasing his gloved hand from Candyman's throat and slashing him across the cheek. Candyman hissed in pain as he brought his fist forward hard into the man's jaw and knocked him over. Candyman took this opportunity to pounce on him and drive his hook into the man's burnt cheek... Burnt cheek?  
For the first time now, Candyman had actually had the chance to see the man's face. Just like Freddy's, it was burnt. The smell of dried blood filled his nostrils and stung Candyman's head.  
The face resemblance was somewhat uncanny, but Candyman figured it was just due to the burns. But there was definitely something about his physical features that differed from Freddy's. He seemed to have a longer, thinner face and his eyes were a different colour. A dark brown, possibly straight black, it was hard to tell. But it was definite that this was not Freddy.  
It seemed time had frozen momentarily for Candyman as he impeded his hook into the imposter's cheek. Candyman felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, bringing him back to reality to see the man digging his knives into his shoulder and twisting them. Candyman tore out his hook, the man's flesh ripping into pieces, thick dark red blood oozing from the sore. The man yelled in pain, taking this opportunity to release his anger by ripping his own glove out and aiming it straight for between Candyman's eyes. Candyman threw his hand out, catching the man's wrist, his knives only inches from Candyman's face. The struggle continued on for what seemed to be an eternity for the both of them, until something from inside Candyman bubbled up and gave him the energy to throw the imposter off of him. Candyman jumped up, ready to attack as he watched the other man slowly rise and glare at him, his face slowly turning into a cheeky and untrustworthy smile.  
"Gotta' go. Busy busy busy! I have a lot of stuff to do! But I assure you, I will see you around very soon and we can continue our little... tiff." He winked evilly at Candyman.  
"One, two, Teddy's coming for you!" and with that, he was gone.  
Candyman continued to stare at the same spot for another 10 minutes. Who the fuck was Teddy? And where the fuck was Freddy? Things seemed to be really messed up, and only looked like it was going to get worse.  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"All those children..." sobbed Loretta into her hands. "All those lives, wasted away for nothing!" She continued to silently sob into her hands. Freddy sat, shocked and confused. That story sounded so familiar, but why?  
"But he is gone now, the nightmare is over." Said Loretta, her voice much more clearer than before. "Except for you." She reached out and stroked his cheek.  
"Once you get better, everything will be better."  
Freddy cleared his throat softly. "What... what happened to me? Why am I like this?" He self-consciously put a hand on his stomach where the injury was.  
"You work at the very same place as him dear." Loretta spoke softly. "Do you remember anything about the night he attacked you?"  
Freddy shook his head, hoping for answers. Loretta sighed.  
"After he had been released, he returned to the boiler room. You were so angry! I couldn't control you. You feared for our sweet Katherine's life, so you tried to take matters into your own hands. You went to him, but you were unprepared. I know you were only trying to help, you didn't mean to get hurt, but the bastard was expecting this. So he stabbed you. He... stabbed... you." Tears sprung to Loretta's eyes once again.  
"They didn't think you would survive. There was so much blood!"  
"When did this happen?" asked Freddy softly, taking her wrist in his hand.  
Loretta sniffed. "One day before the parents burnt him."  
"And when was that?" asked Freddy again.  
"Almost 1 month ago" replied Loretta.  
Freddy thought for a minute. He was confused. "How long was I in hospital for?"  
"You came out 2 days ago sweet heart." Said Loretta softly, trying to calm a now shaking Freddy. "The doctors said there was nothing else they could do for you there, plus you were so eager to come home!" Loretta smiled. "So eager to be back with your family, where its safe and we would take care of you."  
Freddy didn't know why, but this somewhat repulsed him. Everything that came out of her mouth seemed like a load of cock, way too happy and cheery for your average American family. But he hid his feelings away, only revealing a small smile hoping she would leave him alone to contemplate things.  
"I have an idea!" Loretta said with a large smile. "How about you come down to the living room and we can all sit together and watch a movie? Katherine misses her daddy so much! She would love to see you!"  
Freddy gulped hard. This was... odd. Although he would have preferred to sit and think about things for a while, he really was getting sick of seeing the same damn room with the same damn walls and same damn ceiling. Plus, he was interested to see what the rest of "his" house looked like.  
He nodded with a slight smile to Loretta as she grinned widely back, hopping off the bed and removing the covers to assist Freddy in getting out of bed and down the stairs. 


	8. Freddy meets Teddy

Howdy everyone! Sorry its been a long time since I last posted, I haven't been online for a long time and yeah... I'm just a lazy turd. And a big thank you to everyone who reviewed! Especially Tuesday Mourning who pointed out a mistake in my last chapter about the colour of Freddy's eyes. I must admit I've never really focused on his eyes, and during the writing of that chapter, I thought I'd check out the cover to my ANOES video, and in the picture Freddy looked to have brownish eyes, I think its just cuz I have some odd dodgy copy... I think the Freddy on it is the Freddy from Wes Craven's New Nightmare... Meh, I dunno... the important thing is I have the movie lol and yeah, the chapter has been fixed up (I hope!) and once again thank you to Tuesday Mourning for the review as well as pointing out my mistake, and thank you to all other reviewers too! I hope you find this chapter at least partially entertaining!  
  
"Batter up!" cried Chucky, pegging a medium sized rock randomly up into the air. "Where it will land, nobody knows!"  
"Apparently I do." Came the deep dark voice of Pinhead. "And I don't like it."  
"What's that 'spose to mean?" ask Chucky watching the rock slowly fall towards Pinhead's direction.  
Before another word was spoken, a "clink!" noise could be heard. Everyone turned to Pinhead who stood looking rather unhappy. Apparently Pinhead's hypothesis was correct and the rock had hit him clearly on his head, the "clink" noise sounding after the rock got caught in between 4 of his pins and sat there looking rather stuck. Pinhead, however, stood there looking rather pissed.  
Chucky laughed nervously at the glaring Cenobite. "It looks... good! Very, err, bondage!" Chucky proceeded to making whip cracking noises as well as making the hand gestures, but decided to stop when a rusted and bulky looking chain flew out in front of him barely missing his little nose.  
"Woah, ok now! Let's not get too hostile! I'm a doll, you're a big guy!" Chucky laughed nervously again. "Big guy could smoosh little doll! So let's all be nice and comb each other's hair or something, okay? Friends?" Chucky smiled a frightened smile.  
Pinhead growled, turning his head to look over at Michael who stood in the shadows taking in his surroundings.  
"Perhaps if you and Mr Myers could swap voice boxes, doll, everything would be much improved." Stated Pinhead calmly, pulling the rock from his skull.  
Chucky, now over Pinhead's scare tactics, waved his hand at him. "Pfft! You'll get over it."  
Pinhead grunted. "Shave 'n' fun Ken."  
"I heard that!" yelled Chucky, now taking seat on the ground and grabbing hand fulls of dirt and slowly pouring them over his pants legs, watching the dirt scatter down the sides back to the ground.  
"Maybe you should be worrying more about that ape, Candyman, rather than "Barbie product" insults." Mumbled Chucky. Pinhead chose to ignore this comment, instead focusing on a black figure moving towards them at a slow rate.  
"Candyman?" Asked Pinhead, staring at the hook wielder, blood evident on him.  
"Seems we have a little problem." Was Candyman's only reply.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The slight hum of the television danced upon Freddy's ears. The volume had been lowered, but still the muffled voices of the performers could still be heard. With the assistance of Loretta, Freddy had been seated on the couch, pillows placed gently around him for extra security for his wounds. Katherine took a seat next to her father with her arms on him, being extra gentle as to not squeeze him too tightly, while Loretta had gone to make coffee and a glass of chocolate milk. Loretta soon came out, handing 2 cups of coffee to Freddy and the glass of chocolate milk to Katherine. Loretta then took a seat on the other side of Freddy as he handed her one cup of coffee and took a sip of the other.  
"Woah, feels like I haven't drunk coffee in ages!" Freddy thought to himself, blowing cold air onto his now burnt tongue. "Yet the burning sensation feels so familiar..."  
"I thought that since there was no good movies on TV right now, maybe we could all just sit and talk." Said Loretta gently with a smile.  
"Daddy, are you feeling bedder?" asked Katherine in that same child- like voice including the mispronunciations.  
"Umm... a little." Said Freddy hesitantly. He felt a little lost in these surroundings, along with the fact that he had 2 females with their arms around him, he just felt misplaced.  
There was a moment of silence that followed. Katherine continued to sip at her flavoured milk, whilst resting her head on her daddy's side. Loretta had closed her eyes, as if savoring the moment of being with her husband and daughter. Freddy just sat there, too afraid and uncomfortable to move. He nervously began singing a familiar tune in his head, humming to the parts he wasn't sure of. It was a counting game up to ten, going by 2's, though he didn't know what came in between. Instead, to him it sounded like...  
One, Two  
(hum)  
Three, four  
(hum) etc.  
  
When he realised he was just repeating it over and over again, he decided to stop the stupid game and try and focus on something else, such as the slightly blurring image on the television set.  
This sight began to make his eyes water, begging to be shut for the next couple of hours. He fought back at first, refusing to fall asleep, but the desire was too strong for him and he found himself in the land of slumber not too long after.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Drip, drip, drip, drip.  
The constant drip of a leaky tap could be heard as Freddy wandered aimlessly down a dark hallway. His wounds appeared to be gone, and now Freddy was stuck with a blank mind instead of the constant thoughts of the pain.  
"Great." He grumbled to himself. "I love to think."  
He continued on his way down, letting out a sigh of boredom as he passed what seemed to be the same walls over and over again.  
"Ooooh, scary!" said Freddy, waving his hands around in a mocking way.  
He continued down the path, hoping for something to happen, almost wishing he was awake again and in the comfort of that Loretta person and her/their daughter. Freddy was almost starting to miss them as he made his way down, wishing and waiting for someone to come and make contact with him so he could stop himself from getting lost and confused in his own thoughts. Of all the dangerous places in the world, Freddy feared none except his mind. The mind was a powerful thing, it had the ability to choose the fate of its "victim", whether to make them sane, or to drive them down into the depths of insanity and tear away at them until death.  
"The mind is such a terrible thing." Thought Freddy to himself with a slight chuckle.  
"Such a terrible thing to waste." whispered a voice from behind.  
Freddy spun around fast, hoping to see who the speaker was, but nothing except darkness was seen.  
"Ahem..." said Freddy softly, turning around slowly and continuing his walk down, except this time it was much more slower and wary.  
"To kill the mind of a child, is to waste the mind of a possible future genius." The voice called again. Freddy stopped in his tracks.  
"Or a possible future failure." Freddy said softly, his eyes slowly drifting to the side in hopes of catching the speaker off guard.  
"But who can tell when the child's life is ripped away from them at such a young age?" The voice retaliated, the person still unseen.  
"Why do you ask me about this?" asked Freddy, spinning around and searching every nook and cranny for life. "What dealings do I have with children?"  
A deep chuckle could be heard from somewhere around. Freddy decided to stand still, watching, waiting and keeping on guard for suspicious activity.  
"You do not know now, what I know of you then." The voice replied, as a dark figure formed before Freddy's eyes. He couldn't make it out who exactly it was, instead waiting for the figure to reveal themselves completely.  
"Though I assure you, dear Freddy, he who has lost all sense of mind and memory, I assure you there will be no more dealings between you and children, not since I am now here..."  
Freddy cocked an eyebrow. "Wow, effective speech, pity I don't KNOW what you are talking about!" yelled Freddy, now feeling the hot burning breath of annoyance filtering through his veins. The same deep chuckle which Freddy heard early, once again came around and Freddy felt the pure hate rise up.  
"One, two..." the voice replied. Confused, Freddy murmured something incoherent as he stepped backwards feeling a tingle of worry through his system.  
"Teddy's coming for you!" the figure screamed, leaping at Freddy, knives drawn and about to slash. Freddy choked back his shock and quickly jumped out of the way of the razors as they sliced down. He took a quick glance at the smiling burnt mad man wearing the Christmas sweater.  
"Better lock your door!" Teddy roared, as Freddy spun of his heels and made a dash backwards for dear life. He had no idea where he was running, the black seemed to swim into his eyes and block his vision. Everything seemed too silent for safety apart from his heavy breathing as he ran at full speed down the disorientating hall.  
"Got your crucifix, huh?" asked Teddy with that same evil grin as he appeared in front of Freddy, causing him to skid to a halt and change direction.  
"Next time you better stay up late, don't lose yourself in the dreams!" cackled Teddy obviously having the time of his life as he continued to appear in front of Freddy, his metal claws catching Freddy's eye and bringing up a new fear inside.  
At this point in time, something else began to fight its way back up into the head of our beloved Freddy, a quick flash of what seemed to be a memory. He was standing, watching in the middle of the night, as a young girl stood in front of him, next to naked wearing nothing but a long button down shirt rolled up at the sleeves. She had short blonde hair around ear's length and a look of fear sketched onto her face.  
The feeling of power and taking advantage of it overwhelmed Freddy, using his abilities to entertain himself by scaring others to death. He watched as he raised a hand, smirked at the young girl and with the other hand, began to hack off fingers and watch his blood squirt up in a fountain around the height of his face. This activity received a fearful scream as the girl dashed away into the dark, yet her escape was not something Freddy has planned. The grin he pulled right afterwards was definitely a memorable one, he felt like he had accomplished something very dear to him, yet after that last thought, Freddy appeared to return back to his present time. He looked down at his hands which both seemed to be relatively fine. The skin was healthy and all fingers were where they should have been. In an instant, he remembered his current threat, looking up just in time to receive 4 deep cuts to his cheek.  
Freddy hissed, placing his hands to the wounds and feeling the warm trickle of blood dribble from in between his fingers. He looked up to see the content face of the mad man, staring at him as if greatly intrigued by his actions.  
"What?" hissed Freddy.  
The man grinned. "I always wondered what it would feel like to dig my very own blades into the face of THE Freddy Krueger." He laughed cockily. "Definitely the thrill I was after."  
"How'd you know my name?" growled Freddy.  
"That's not important." Stated the man known as Teddy. "What is important is that now I have the upper hand, and there is one name you as well as every other sucker in Springwood will fear until death do you part."  
Freddy narrowed his eyes. "Oh really? And what name is that? "  
The man grunted followed by a soft chuckle. "One, two, Teddy's coming for you..." he said in a barely audible whisper. "The only thing to fear is fear himself..."  
And with that, Freddy felt himself jerk awake panting. He looked around to find himself back in the room he was in before, surrounded now by 2 sleeping forms.  
Careful not to wake them up to allow him time to think without them constantly on his back, Freddy stood and walked shakily towards a door, the pain from his abdomen creeping back into his mind. Unsure if it was the place he was after, he peered his head into the room, and realising it was what he was after, Freddy stepped into the small bathroom, switched the light on, closed the door and stared dumbly into the mirror.  
"What an odd thing to wake to..." Freddy whispered to himself, running 2 of his fingers down the 4 still bleeding cuts on his face. He ignored the sting and throb, now lost in his thoughts about the wound and the man behind it.  
Who was this "Teddy" guy and why did he seem to know so much about him? And what was with the rhyme?  
'The only thing to fear is fear himself..." whispered Freddy softly. "Where have I heard that before?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, you're trying to tell me there is some imposter Freddy Krueger runnin' round like he owns the joint?" asked Chucky, tears springing to his eyes. Candyman, now sick of the doll's joking, just sighed. Chucky, not wanting to waste a good laugh, took this as a yes and proceeded to laugh himself silly.  
Pinhead rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to Candyman. "Are you sure that is what happened?" he asked a now frustrated Candyman.  
"YES! Of course it is, I said it was!" cried Candyman throwing his arms in the air.  
"I understand." Said Pinhead flatly. "And I believe you."  
Chucky, who had now gotten over this 'joke', turned to Pinhead. "So, what are we spose' to do? We don't even know where the REAL Freddy bastard is!"  
"He definitely isn't down here." Said Candyman in deep thought. "I did some checking up before I came here, I didn't find any trace of him."  
"I believe there is a chance he may have exited from our world completely." Pinhead spoke, also seeming to be in deep thought. "He may have been pulled out of a dream."  
"But what kid in their right mind would WANT to pull Freddy out of a dream? Unless of course they think they can destroy him, but after so many times of him coming back, why would they bother? He hasn't been any major threat lately, just his usual rounds. You'd think after his fight with Jason, everyone would have given up hope." Pondered Candyman.  
"Freddy has been too casual with his killings to be any major threat right now, no one has any chance to stop him."  
"Perhaps it was he who forced a child to pull him out. The last I heard of Freddy, he was on his way to kill a 17 year old child, yet no proof of the boy's death has come through. Perhaps that is where our answer lies, in the outside world. He talked a deal with the child, the safety of his life for exit into the real world. That could be our answer." Replied Pinhead.  
"We have to start a search party for him." Said Candyman quickly. "This 'Teddy' guy can not stay here any longer! And we need Freddy to keep everything in balance! We have to find him!"  
Chucky cleared his throat loudly, in hopes of gaining some attention. "Ok, here's the problem Mr Man, firstly, you can't leave here unless some dumbass from the other world says your name 5 times into a mirror, and since the horror of you has died down away from these stupid disillusioned kids, that boots you out! Secondly, for me to get out, I need some poor bastard to perform a ritual now! And not just any old ritual cuz' I ain't any old doll here! And since Tiff still has the complete shits with me and my lack of child support, who else is going to do it? I'm fucked there!"  
At this point Candyman released a loud groan. Chucky held up a finger.  
"Hey! I'm not done yet buddy! Thirdly, Pinny over here can only be released if someone fiddles with his trinket box! And once again, due to the disillusioned children of our nation today, no one can be fucked to do it!"  
"Puzzle box." Pinhead stated coldly, glaring at Chucky.  
"Whatever!" cried Chucky shrugging it off. "As for Jason over here, I dunno', the guy is a dumb mute, what's he going to do? So put together, we are fucked, Freddy is fucked, the whole damn system is fucked!"  
"Bravo!" clapped Candyman rolling his eyes. "Great speech, but how about we all ignore 'Cock-sucker' Ken and get to the real plan, hrmm?"  
"I'll cock-sucker yo-..." started Chucky, deciding to keep his mouth shut.  
Candyman looked at him foully. "For the love of all that is evil, let us pray not!"  
Chucky proceeded to grumble to himself and sat down sulking.  
"Anyway, before I was interrupted, let us just run through a little something here. Pinhead my good man, can you inform the viewers here of what the date is?" Candyman asked proudly, gesturing his hand to Chucky.  
"October." Stated Pinhead. "31st."  
Candyman smiled a mocking smile to Chucky.  
"So?" asked Chucky rolling his eyes still sulking.  
Candyman smiled. "It's the time of ghosts, ghouls and goblins! When the spirits of the night rise from their graves and walk the land of the living, mouths open, savoring what little taste they get of life before the sun appears once more and drains them of their energy, leaving them to lay for another year, waiting, beckoning for life as they spend eternity to rest underground."  
Chucky raised an eyebrow, still not amused.  
"This is the night for horror to release itself! This is the night that brings death to others! This is the night of Michael Myers!" cried Candyman, a jolt of electricity springing into the background just to allow him the effect of a mad scientist.  
Suddenly, a noise from behind brought the 3 of them back to reality, turning around fast to see the place originally occupied by Mr Myers himself, now empty.  
"And so forth he comes, death himself!" Candyman smiled.  
"You do realize that just like Jason, HE IS A MUTE!" roared Chucky, now getting annoyed.  
"Michael knows what he is doing." Came the calm, yet eerie voice of Pinhead. "But I think more than just Michael alone will be needed. I remember after the incident between Jason and Freddy-..."  
Chucky cut him off. "You mean when that burnt bastard got his head cut off?"  
Pinhead sighed, annoyed that his disturbing and dark mood had now been tampered with. "Yes doll, when he had his head cut off! Jason was nice enough to take the long trip to see a friend of mine who is mastered in the art of body sewing."  
Chucky whined, scrunching up his nose. "Eeew... sicko, gross!"  
"Not at all, in fact I think he is best around. His original place of residence was a hole of a house in Texas, but decided to explore elsewhere. He is the one who fixed Freddy up, perhaps this is the right moment to ask him of yet another favour."  
"To search for dipshit... errr, I mean Freddy?" asked Chucky.  
"Indeed, I'm sure Leatherface is more than willing to take up the hunt." Pinhead smiled.  
"Good." Said Candyman, once again in deep thought. "I have a plan already worked out. And it will get us all out too. Once we find Freddy, we'll deal with the imposter. But I have a feeling we aren't the only ones searching for Freddy. The imposter has a motive, I think we need to figure it out before we lose Freddy altogether." 


	9. Michael leaves his markings

"Fred?" a loud banging came from the other side of the door. "Fred, is that you sweety? Are you alright?"  
Panic mode quickly set in for Freddy. He didn't want to open the door and show Loretta his cut up face, but he couldn't stay in there forever!  
"Err, yeah I'm just... shaving!" retorted Freddy as quickly as possible. "Shit, shit, shit!" he continued to whisper to himself. He searched in the cupboards for something to put on the cuts, he was so desperate he would have put on Loretta's make up if it were there! Instead, he stopped and took a deep breath in hopes of coming up with something in a calmer state.  
"Shaving? But honey, your razor is upstairs..." called Loretta from the other side. Freddy paused. It was true, there was no razor down here. He had to think of something, quick.  
"Oh, yeah, but I err... I realised my face was so scratchy before and you and the kid- err, I mean umm, Katherine were sleeping, so I went upstairs, grabbed my razor and brought it down here just so I could still be near you two!" he said, a victory sigh at the end.  
"Oh, I see..." came the voice of a confused Loretta, though Freddy didn't care of this confusion, the important thing was that she had bought it. "Well that was very sweet of you dear, I'll just finish dinner then." Footsteps were heard as Loretta walked away from the door. Realising now was his chance, Freddy grabbed a towel, placed it over his still bleeding cuts, opened the door and peeked out to see if he had an escape route free. It appeared, however, that Loretta hadn't walked as far away from the door as Freddy had hoped and then turned to see Freddy sneaking out holding the towel over his cheek.  
"Let me help you up the stairs dear- Freddy?! What happened? What's wrong with your cheek?" Loretta rushed over in that "worried wife" sort of way causing Freddy to almost jump from his skin.  
"Gaarrr, umm nothing dear, I just nicked myself with the razor! I was just on my way up stairs to get a bandage for it!" said Freddy quickly.  
"Well let me see, I can fix it up for you." Said Loretta reaching a hand out to Fred's cheek. He flinched and quickly stepped away from her hand.  
"No, no its fine! Really, it is!" he said with a nervous smile. "I can fix it up, it'll be fine! I'll be down very soon!" And with that, Freddy bolted up the stairs as fast as the sore on his abdomen and his broken leg would let him. Loretta felt the need to protest for the safety and well- being of her husband, but instead let him go, wandering into the bathroom to see if his razor was in there, after all he hadn't carried it out with him.  
Loretta narrowed her eyes in a confused way. There was no shaver, nor was there any water drips in the sink or any tiny missed hairs left over on the sink which had not been washed down. It was always a slight habit of Fred's not to completely wash all the hairs down the sink, and now Loretta was worried. Was Fred... lying to her?  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
An ear-piercing scream rang through the streets. It could have curdled the blood of anyone passing by and sent a cold shiver up his or her backs with the sound of something liquid splattering. Blood to be specific.  
Another trick or treater down, Michael left the carcass to lie on the street, bleeding crimson fluid. He silently continued his way down the road, turning left at the next street. He didn't bother to read the street sign high above him, there just wasn't any need for him to. He knew where he was going and he knew this street was the one he was after. He knew it was Elm.  
He continued his way down, not bothering to look at house numbers either. He just strolled down as if he were any normal resident dressed up for Halloween. He kept up his pace, the sun now darkening as the clocks began reading 7pm. People had already begun wandering the streets and ringing people's doorbells, dressed in their scary little outfits and asking in the nicest way possible for sweets and candy of all sorts.  
Michael finally stopped outside of the house he was after. Once again, not bothering to read the number, he walked up the little path. Instead of making his way to the front door, Michael wandered around to the back. He had no care for the noises he made, yet luckily for him he made none.  
He reached the back door which was open except for a screen door blocking the way. Before opening it, he walked around to the sides, looking in windows and checking the place out first. He saw a little girl sitting on the lounge, the lights of a flickering TV on her face. In the back Michael could see a lady standing by the sink, her back turned to him yet it was obvious to see she was chopping something. Michael, realising those 2 were the only people down stairs, decided it would be fine for him to enter.  
He made his way back over to the door, opening the screen up silently and walking in. The lights in the rooms that the 2 females were in left shadows on the walls of the rooms left with no light, giving Michael a dark and unseen path to walk along to reach the stairs.  
He stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked up. He turned his head to the left to see the back of the girl sitting on the lounge seat. She was still busily occupied by the television set, so Michael turned back and began his hike up. He reached the top of the stairs and took in his surroundings. This was the part he had not been prepared for, which room was he actually after? All the doors were closed and it may not have been the best idea to go opening each one to find what he needed.  
He looked to the bottom of the doors, realising all of them were dark except for one which had a bright light being emitted from underneath. He walked to it, opening the door slightly until a vertical light shone onto his face. He could see no one in that room, but there appeared to be movement in a smaller room connected to this room. Michael opened the door wider and walked in calmly. It seemed the man in the other room was busy and didn't notice the intrusion. Michael took this opportunity to take a quick look around to see what 'tools' he could use and prepared himself for what was next to come.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Freddy frantically opened the mirror cabinet above the sink, hoping to find a bandage of some sort. A worried feeling had caught him. The only bandages he had seen before were the ones Loretta had used on his stomach, perhaps there were none left. He shook his head, he couldn't give up, and very soon Loretta would come up here to take him down when the food was ready. Now he had to make sure he was ready!  
"Yes!" If he had been in a more moveable position, Freddy would have proceeded to perform a victory dance upon the finding of large band-aid patch type things. He pulled the box out and grabbed the bandage, quickly cleaning at the cuts one last time before applying it to the wound. It took up his whole cheek, but Freddy didn't care. After all, he wasn't taught in the art of applying bandages to wounds, so he could use that as an excuse.  
He looked into the mirror, sighing one last time. The thoughts and images of that man in his dreams had definitely left an imprint on his mind and now he didn't know what to expect next time he fell asleep.  
"Hrmm, probably nothing..." he murmured to himself. "Just one of those stupid dreams where you think they are actually real!" He chuckled to himself, more as a way to take his mind off the fact that if it were just a dream, why would he come out wounded by it?  
Freddy was awoken from his thoughts as he heard a knocking at the door. He peered his head around to see the door fully opened and a complete view of the hallway. Freddy creased his eyebrows. He could have sworn he had closed the door behind him.  
Another knock caused him to almost jump from his skin. He felt himself tense up as he curled his hands into fists, unsure of what to expect as he slowly made his way to the doorway. He peeked his head out, looking left to right, wondering if this was perhaps a trick being played by that little girl.  
Once completely out into the hall, the bedroom door shut loudly behind him. Freddy jumped and darted towards the door, taking a hold of the handle and attempted to twist it. Nothing happened, instead it only snapped a little as if the door has been locked. An unknown fear found its way into Freddy, creeping up his back and into his vulnerable mind. He hated being afraid, it seemed too unnatural for him.  
He began to bang at the door, as if his life depended on getting into that room. Maybe he was insane, maybe he was going crazy. Freddy didn't care, he just had to get into that room.  
"Katherine!" he cried. "Katherine if that is you in there, I demand you to open this door immediately!" Freddy continued to tug at the door, the urge to ram his shoulder into it was at a high peak, but he was already far too injured to be able to make that attack.  
Suddenly, the door began to shake slowly, getting harder and faster with every thrash. It threw Freddy off, catching him off guard, yet still giving Freddy the time to balance himself before he fell. It was almost like the door was possessed. Or perhaps a strong demonic beast was on the other side, slamming its hard body constantly into the wall.  
Freddy gasped loudly, fear strongly present in his eyes as the door came alive. It looked as though it would be thrown off its hinges any minute now. Loud roaring and screeching noises could be heard from the other side. Something was screaming at him, something begging to be let out! Something evil, and all Freddy could do was stare. His chin shook uncontrollably, but Freddy hated feeling like this. He had to take a stand. He took a deep breath in and roared.  
"Katherine! Do not slam at this door! Open it now! I said open it!"  
"Fred?" came a voice from downstairs. "Fred, is that you? Are you looking for Katherine?"  
Freddy stopped for a minute to listen. His arms shook slightly. Everything had gone quiet.  
"Fred dear, if you are looking for Katherine she is down here."  
Freddy slowly looked back at the door. It made no movement or sound.  
"Fred honey?" came the voice of Loretta again. "Fred, are you alright dear?"  
Freddy closed his eyes tightly. The door now stood as it was; a door. No movement, no sound. Just another door. Freddy slowly raised an arm towards it, gently tracing his fingers along the smooth wooden surface down to the door handle. He gulped hard, slowly twisting it in his still shaking hand. The door opened easily, a slight whine coming from its hinges.  
"Fred, do you need some help? Is everything alright?" came the voice form downstairs again. How could she not have heard the door before? Its like no one had heard it... except him.  
"No..." came Freddy's soft and trembling voice. He cleared his voice loudly. "No, everything is fine. I just got a little disorientated." Before he could hear a reply from Loretta, Fred walked into the room and slowly closed the door behind him. He scanned the room. Nothing was odd, nothing was out of the ordinary. Everything seemed the same as before.  
He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm fucking nuts, I am so fucking nuts!" he growled under his breath. He shook his head and made his way back into the bathroom, almost collapsing at the sight.  
"Oh my god..." he whispered staring at the sight before him. "Woah..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"And now..." came the soft, content voice of Candyman. "Now, it begins." 


	10. Chucky's unexpected guest

I've been dead for a while... hrmmm... resurrection can be a bitch! Well I am back and with a vengeance! Lol ummm enjoy And once again, thank you all for reviewing! It means a lot :)

Freddy stared at the mirror before him. This definitely wasn't something you saw everyday, more like something you would see in some sort of sadistic horror movie. But his curiosity got the better of him, and Freddy walked up to the mirror, lightly tracing his fingers over one of the letters of the message that had been written across his mirror. The letter was still wet and Freddy pulled his hand back to stare at his now red- stained fingers. Was this... blood? Fresh blood?  
Freddy's eyes quickly averted from his fingers and up to the mirror. The shock had hit him, and he couldn't help but read what had been written, out loud. It was like a poem.  
  
"And in the night, he screamed her name  
They screamed at him back like some sort of game.  
She peered at him through tears in her eyes  
And cursed her father for his damned lies.  
As a reminder of their last embrace  
She held a mirror up to her face.  
She cried for him, the future deceased  
As all the bees were then released.  
They forgot the images as best as they could  
Yet forget his name, they never would..."  
  
Freddy's eyes trailed down to the last few lines, saying them out loud.  
  
"Candyman  
Candyman  
Candyman  
Candyman..."  
  
Freddy's head jerked around fast. For a minute he thought he had heard something, but found himself to wrapped up in his current discovery to care. He turned back around to see the red writing had now crusted over into a dark, black mould. He lifted up his hand and peered down at his fingers. The red staining them before had also encrusted over with the black crust and now he was rubbing his fingers against his thumb, causing the black crust to crumble and fall to the ground.  
Another noise caused Freddy to twist his head back around. It almost sounded like there was some sort of flying bug in the room which was making noises with its wings as it flew, sounding similar to a bumble fly, or bumble bee.  
Freddy's eyes scanned back over the lines of the poem.  
"As all the bees were then released?" he said again softly. "Bees?"  
Another soft and quick noise caught Freddy's attention. He quickly turned his head again, trying to see if it really was a bee or just another figment of his over-active imagination.  
Nothing. Freddy turned back around again and sighed. He was so lost, so confused. Something was definitely happening to him, but he just didn't know what. He couldn't speak to Loretta about it, she would just say it was part of the side effects of his accidents. But it was something more, something mentally wrong. Freddy leant his arms on the sink and looked down.  
The cast on his leg. He had completely forgotten about it, almost like it was never there. Nor had he questioned Loretta.  
Freddy was suddenly pulled from his state when he felt something come up in his chest. He groaned sickly as he turned and fell to his knees by the toilet, bringing up vile from his empty stomach. He closed his eyes tightly. He felt like utter shit, he was so messed up and worried about things that he could barely compute what was going on, let alone having the thoughts of the bloodied message on his mirror sink into his skull.  
"You always were such a thick-headed fool." A small voice in his head spoke to him. "A real unsophisticated bastard."  
Freddy groaned one more time, standing up and flushing the toilet before turning back around to the mirror. The blood had completely dried over, yet Freddy was too out of it to care. He simply washed his face, and glanced one more time at the mirror.  
"See ya' later Candyman." Said Freddy, rolling his eyes at those words. He would deal with the 'mirror messages' later when he was in a more right mind.  
  
Chucky grumbled to himself. Everyone had gone off to start "Operation: Save Fuck Face" as he so lovingly referred to it by, and of course, he had now been left alone and wasn't going to be resurrected until last. Technically, there was no other way to bring him through until everyone else was able to do their part, but still Chucky found himself bored shitless and thought of nothing better to do than sulk.  
It appeared that his love of half dead cockroach tormenting had dissolved with the loss of said cockroaches, and now all he could do was throw stones at nothing in particular. Chucky sighed again releasing a grumble under his breath as he sat down and began playing with his pants leg. Everything was so silent; deafening even. Chucky couldn't help but let his mind wander back to the days when he was big bad Charles Lee Ray, serial killer and feared by all. Then that stupid shoot up when that bastard ex-friend of his decided to piss off with the van not bothering to take him along. But of course, in the end Chucky got his own. And a damn good one at that!  
Something stirred in the room causing Chucky to look up from where he was sitting. At first he thought of it as nothing, but when another noise was heard, he couldn't help but jump up.  
"Who's there?" he asked loudly. Although he couldn't help but tremble a little, he couldn't show it. After all, he had a reputation to hold as the bad ass doll of the group who didn't take shit from anyone!  
"Fine! Fuck you!" he called out, turning his back and pretending he didn't care. He just hoped that whoever it was couldn't see him slowly peeking over his shoulder to see if anyone would come out whilst he had his back turned.  
A few minutes went by, and once again Chucky had been engulfed in silence. In case of emergencies including him having to jump to attention fast, Chucky stayed standing and began kicking stones and gravel around, scraping his feet as he wandered just so he could have some form of noise in his mind to prevent him from going mad, and also just to make sure he wasn't going deaf.  
If it were possible to surpass boredom, Chucky would have done so now a record amount of times. He had nothing better to do than sigh constantly and wait until one of those bastards would come and get him out of there.  
"La, la, chitty chitty bang bang!" Chucky sung softly to himself. "Dum-diddy-dum-dum! Chitty chitty bang bang!"  
A quick and sudden screech from behind stole the focus and attention of Chucky, causing him to spin fast in fear to see what was behind.  
"If you guys are trying to fucking scare me, you've got another thing coming to you!" Chucky cried, now getting rather frustrated and angry.  
"Oh please, almighty doll! Do show me!" came a voice.  
Chucky froze in fear. He didn't recognize this voice, nor did he know how to respond to it.  
"What did Andy do? Rip out your tongue?" the voice hissed causing a shiver to run up Chucky's plastic spine.  
"Or was it Tiffany huh? You let a plastic bitch run your life like that! No wonder everyone left you!"  
Chucky felt his plastic boil (or melt so to speak), and he couldn't control himself. "Are you going to come out or keep hiding you scared little fuck?!"  
"Scared? Little?" the voice asked mockingly. "You stupid plastic bastard. Turn around."  
Chucky felt his knees weaken. This psycho guy... was behind him? What was he to do? He couldn't show his fear, what if this was all just some stupid joke by Candyman as pay back? Maybe it was all Pinhead's idea in payment for getting that rock stuck between his pins. No matter who it was, Chucky could only hope it was one of them as he slowly turned to see the possessor of the voice.  
"Hello dolly." The man grinned. Chucky's eyes widened.  
"Freddy?" he said softly, before allowing the burning anger inside to be released. "You fucking asshole! I swear I am going to kill you, you burnt fuck! Don't you realise that everyone is out looking for you? Or is this all some stupid pathetic attempt at getting back at me for some stupid shit? You know what, I don't care! Fuck you all, I'm going!"  
Chucky spun around to leave until he found himself dangling by one foot upside down.  
"Hello dolly." The man repeated, sneering at Chucky. Chucky lashed out, kicking, screaming and punching, yet finding it all to be in vain.  
"Frisky little fella' aren't we?" laughed the man. "I definitely understand now why Freddy hated you so much."  
Chucky paused his swings. "You're not... Freddy?" he asked softly, unaware if he spoken loud enough to be heard by the Freddy-look-alike. Apparently however, he had been heard.  
"Obviously not dolly. What once was... now has died. Say hello to Teddy..."  
"TEDDY!?" screamed Chucky. Where had he heard that name before... where?  
"WOAH! YOU'RE THE FREDDY IMPERSONATOR?" screamed Chucky in shock once again. Teddy cringed.  
"I'd shut my mouth if I was you DOLL! I'm no impersonator, I am the real deal." Teddy growled, but Chucky couldn't help but laugh.  
"You are such a loser man! I mean, honestly, why the hell, of all the bad guys IN hell, what the fuck possessed you into wanting to COPY that burnt mofo FREDDY!"  
Teddy growled again, feeling the anger surge through his burnt veins. He threw his arm back and powerfully hurled Chucky into a sidewall. The impact of his body against the cement wall released an uncomforting crunch, and all Chucky was left to do was to slide down the wall and land into a heaped bunch.  
Chucky moaned painfully, trying his best to get back up until he felt a heavy weight on his back pushing him down hard onto the ground. Chucky roared in pain as the boot began twisting and grinding into his plastic back.  
"What's wrong DOLL?" cried Teddy sadistically, emphasizing on the 'doll' part. He then rose his foot and began stomping Chucky's small back, releasing painful gurgles and cries. Teddy, laughing maniacally, swung his leg back and kicked Chucky to the next wall. When Chucky landed, Teddy raised his hand, flicking his wrist causing Chucky to go up in flames on his back. Chucky screamed in pain, jumping up and down trying to put the flame out. He could feel his plastic melting in a mess of flames and fire.  
Chucky collapsed back to the ground again, roaring his loudest pain- filled roar, before he felt the flame go out. Chucky, not daring to look up to see his tormentor, closed his eyes tightly awaiting his next torture. Instead, he heard a deep and anger filled growl.  
"Who invited you?" Teddy asked, his voice deep and intimidating.  
"The question can be returned." Came another voice. Upon hearing the voice, Chucky threw open his eye lids and turned, an uncontrollable grin spreading across his face to see none other than Pinhead.  
"A man in a dress aye? That really doesn't tickle my fancy if you know what I mean." Grunted Teddy glaring daggers at the Cenobite. Pinhead returned no such glare, instead a rusted hooked chain threw out from across the room towards Teddy's head.  
Teddy, using his fast reflexes, ducked just in time but not in time enough to save his hat as the chain pierced through it and dug into the cement wall behind him.  
Teddy grunted. "Sticks and stones may break my bones..." he started.  
"But whips and chains excite me." Concluded Pinhead with no emotion at all, releasing another handful of rusted chains in Teddy's direction. Teddy was able to duck and squirm his way free from a majority of the chains, but was still subject to one through his right shoulder and another through his left knee. Teddy growled, bending down in attempts to pry the things out of him, until he heard one last metal clink of a chain and quickly looked up just in time to receive a thick, bulky and extra rusted chain through his throat. A hose of blood squirted out the back of his neck, drenching the wall in thick, sticky goo.  
A still pained Chucky got to his feet and began cheering. "Take that you ugly burnt face wannabe!" he cried, flipping him the double bird.  
Pinhead made no sudden movements, instead awaiting for Teddy's next move. Teddy was powerful, and Pinhead knew it. And a few chains through his body weren't going to do much harm. Not in this realm anyway.  
And Pinhead was right. Teddy proceeded to laugh a sickening laugh, before raising his undamaged arm in Chucky's direction and once again with the flick of a wrist, Chucky's body was cut up into several pieces. Chucky let a pain filled scream as Teddy's body shattered like a stone being thrown through a glass window. Pinhead just stared, unmoving, waiting for the next time he would face up against this Teddy.  
"Ow, this hurts! This hurts! It HURTS!" screeched Chucky. Pinhead, now seeming to be out of his trance, turned to the doll and stared once again.  
"Don't just fucking look at me damnit! FIX ME!" retaliated an angry little Chucky to the glaring Cenobite.  
Pinhead let out a small sigh, and whispered to himself, unheard of by Chucky. "Bloody doll..."  
"PINNY!!!" Chucky let out another wail as Pinhead turned to begin the resurrection of 'the doll'. 


End file.
